


Just According to the Plan

by ArgentShiroi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentShiroi/pseuds/ArgentShiroi
Summary: What if Makoto hadn't gone to MC when she needed a date? She's lucky that Phantom Girls are always ready to help her out.





	Just According to the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> 'Italics' means texting although it should be clear from the text alone. Also, yes, the title is a reference to that Death Note meme. Enjoy!

_‘Girls, I need your help!’_ Makoto licked her lips nervously, swallowed despite feeling nauseous and sent the message to Phantom-girl chat. It was okay, right? Asking for help? No matter what Sae kept telling her about “real life” and how she could never trust anyone if she didn’t want to be at the bottom of the food chain.

Her sister had a bloody palace and Makoto had no idea how to deal with the fact.

 _’Anything for you, Mako-chan!’_ Ann replied as quickly as usual. Out of all of them, Ann seemed to be the only one who replied almost immediately. Haru replied rather quickly but she had other responsibilities that took a huge chunk of her time. And Futaba… after the first few times, Makoto stopped caring if the geek girl didn’t answer on the same day. Sometimes Futaba simply forgot anything but her computer.

 _’Could you two stop flirting for a second? Anyway, I’ll help if I can’_ Futaba’s dry tone was clear even in written messages. Makoto felt heat on her cheeks and her heart sped up. There was no way that someone as amazing as Ann would flirt with someone as plain as her.

 _’Girls, let Mako-chan explain the situation.’_ Ann wrote.

_’Thank you, all. I agreed for a double date… but I don’t have a date to bring. And, well, Akira-kun is dating that detective, right? I think that he could have agreed otherwise.’_

_So, any date is okay?’_ Haru asked quickly. Makoto grimaced at the mere thought of bringing Yusuke with her. That would be a disaster.

_’Not really. I want to make sure that my friend’s boyfriend is treating her right so I can’t mess this up. And can you imagine Yusuke?’_

_’I see your point. I guess Ryuji’s out too… He may be nice but he’s total idiot.’_

_’Are you not seeing him, Ann-chan? That sounds quite harsh description.’_ Haru typed which earned a chuckle from Makoto. She had asked the same thing once and got long rant that could be labelled as denial.

_’That idiot? I wouldn’t date him even if he was the only man in the world’_

_’OOoh… this seems like a flag!’_

_’So, Mako-chan needs a fake boyfriend?’_ Haru steered them back to the main topic.

_’Yes’_

_’Did you say you have a_ boy _friend?’_ Futaba asked. Makoto stared the text message. She felt awfully suffocating foreboding feeling. Why emphasis on boy? Surely Futaba could not know...?

 _’Do you have a suggestion, Futaba-san?’_  Haru was obviously obvious to Futaba’s plan.

_‘Well, duh. Ann.’_

_’What, me? Well, I could do it… but… Mako-chan?’_

_‘The flag question appears! Watch your words, Makoto!’_

_’What do you mean by flag?’_ Haru typed quickly. Maybe the heiress had never heard people talking about games? Makoto might have not realised the meaning if her treasurer hadn’t spent hours playing ‘galges’ in the student council room.

Makoto was happy to stall the answer a bit. Should she agree? She _wanted_ to but Eiko would tell her friends that the student council president had a _girl_ friend. Makoto didn’t particularly care what others talked about her. Everyone had called her principal’s lapdog, teachers’ pet and even tens of more degrading names. Maybe she preferred being lesbian to sleeping with the principal because… eww.

This time, however, she would be dragging Ann with her. It wasn’t okay. Unless… Ann wanted it? She said that she could do it but it wasn’t very promising reply. Makoto _could_ agree to go on a fake date with _Ryuji_. She would _love_ to go on a fake date with _Ann_.

_’I’ll explain later’_

_’Oh, right, we need to focus on Mako-chan’s date. So, is Ann-chan okay?’_

Ann had been Kamoshida’s girlfriend. It was open secret because technically it had not only been wrong but also illegal. Everyone had known and hated her for it. Not even Makoto had thought that maybe Kamoshida was forcing her. She had been the promiscuous foreign girl who wanted to be the queen of the school no matter what.

(And Makoto had never tried to help her, simply watched from the side-lines like everyone else. Unlike others she had been too intimidated to talk to the blonde girl who took her breath away and caused her heart beat faster.)

Makoto was still staring at her phone, her heart was beating with crazy speed again. She needed to answer right now. Ann’s words were not a no, though. Maybe it was kind of sad yes but it was still a yes.

Hadn’t she sort of wished that this would happen if she asked help from girls? Agreeing to (fake) date with a girl she fancied should _not_ be this difficult.

 _’It would be nice’_ Makoto wrote and groaned aloud when she had sent it. Was she total idiot? She needed to show that she was interested if she ever wanted to go out on a real date. But how? Maybe she could use Eiko’s behaviour on their double date as an example?

_’It’s a date, Mako-chan! xoxoxo’_

_’Can you please flirt privately?_ Even in text format, Futaba’s dry tone was easy to detect.

This time Makoto blushed. And she may or may not have sent a private message to Ann to talk about details. Ann suggested that they should practise a bit beforehand and Makoto agreed nervously.

-

There was also a chance that Futaba had scripted parts of the conversation with Haru, just in case, so the pair would _finally_ get together. Makoto would never find out about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can almost see Futaba saying that it went according to the plan.


End file.
